


Tonight

by Fannibalistic



Series: Night Hawks [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Prison, gay hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tells Matthew what he's been imagining ;)<br/>(Part 2 of Hawks in A Cage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [TerribleThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/gifts).



> A little ficlet to keep you guys going ;) The second part of Hawks In A Cage. 
> 
> Once again this is for brownberrypie, Miryam, dontyouwantafanta & all the other Brownham shippers for keeping this glorious ship afloat :)  
> Hope you like it :)

It had been two days since that night in the cage.

"I missed you Mr Graham." Matthew pushed the breakfast tray through the gap in the bars. He'd had a day off yesterday and it had been agonising for both of them.

Will smiled back at him, "I missed you too Matthew."

"I thought about you all the time, did you think about me too?"

"Yes." And Will had thought about him. _A lot_. His strong, exquisite body. Those intriguing, almost ornate tattoos. His beautiful dark eyes.

"I was thinking about what we could do. Tonight." He took a deep breath. "What you could do to me."

Matthew's eyes lit up. He tried to supress a grin. "Tell me what you want me to do to you Mr Graham."

Will leaned in closer to the bars, looking intently into Matthew's eyes. "I want to feel _you_ inside _me_ this time. All power and lust." He licked his lips. "Stretch me open. Deeper...til it burns. _I want you to burn me_. Set me alight. Make me sweat. And when I start to let go, don't stop til I'm empty, til I can't give you any more. Watch me shudder and pant and know that you made it happen. Leave me breathless on the bed, with your name on my lips."

Matthew's breaths were shallow as he looked back at Will. He was picturing all of it. Every detail. Every bead of sweat on Will's body, every moan that would escape his mouth.

"Yes Mr Graham. I'll do all of that." He leaned even closer, whispering in Will's ear, "And more." He turned and walked back down the hallway, glad that his long white coat covered his obvious arousal. Now all he had to do was wait. Until tonight.


End file.
